


Miserables Attract

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunkenness, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geekyasfuck prompted "Ooooh! Sabriel and no. 22 :D" for the 50 AUs meme.</p><p>(#22 is two miserable people meeting at a wedding.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserables Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

“This sucks,” Gabriel told his drinking buddy. “Seriously, one hundred percent suckage, man.”

“I hear ya.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, being the best man of three different guys is flattering, you know? But after number two it’s also starting to get real sad, right?”

“Mm hmm.”

Gabriel downed his drink and started on the next. He had five lined up, and he was not surfacing until he’d finished them all. Because he was a pathetic loser, doomed to be forever alone, and end up eaten by cats or something.

But at least his drinking buddy was no better off, cradling his eighth or so beer, looking just about ready for a good sulk, not caring about the party around them.

“No, but, seriously, look at me! I’m pushing forty!” Gabriel said. “And I’m not…  _hideous_  or anything. Am I?”

“Nah. I’d totally fuck you.”

“I know, right?! Wait, what?”

Drinking buddy gave him a surprisingly steady look for someone that many beers in. “Yeah. You’re totally hot in an adorable kinda way.”

“ _Adorable?!_ ” Gabriel sputtered, before deciding it was not actually offensive. “You know what, screw it, I don’t care, let’s go find a room and get it on!”

“Whu?”

“You, me, room, sex. Chop, chop!”

“I’m… uh… I don’t even know your name, dude.”

“If you want it, you can have it, but as long as we can get the sexytimes rollin’ in the next five minutes or so, I don’t give a fuck if your name is Mighty Moe Moose,” Gabriel chattered, pulling on drinking buddy’s arm, annoyed when the big lug wasn’t budging.

“M’not gonna fuck someone if I don’t know their name,” he insisted, and Gabriel sighed heavily.

“Fiiine. I’m Gabriel. You?”

“Sam.”

“Great! We’re on a first name basis. Can we go fuck now?”

Sam blinked a couple of times as if his beer-soaked brain needed a moment to catch up. “Yeah, sure.”

“Thank you, Jesus.”

End.


End file.
